Playing with Time
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: Necesitas que el mundo se detenga contigo. Quieres que todo se quede justo como está ahora, que todos se queden de la misma edad por el resto de sus vidas. No eres lo suficientemente valiente como para verlos envejecer y...morir


**Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Todo es de Rick**

* * *

No fue hasta que Nico obtuvo su licencia de conducir que todo te afectó

El pequeño Nico Di Angelo, al cuál habías defendido del ataque de una mantícora, ahora es mayor que tú.

Annabeth y Percy se inscribieron en la _Universidad_. Él decidió estudiar Biología Marina(sorpresa, sorpresa) y ella Arquitectura.

Para resumir todo, ellos iban a graduarse. Conseguir sus títulos. Mudarse juntos. Casarse. Tener hijos.

Y tú tendrías que verlo _todo._

Pensaste que entendías en que te estabas metiendo al darle tu lealtad absoluta a Artemisa, pero, por primera vez en tu largo tiempo como Teniente de la diosa de la caza quieres-no, necesitas- un descanso.

No sólo de las cazadoras

Necesitas que el mundo se detenga contigo. Quieres que todo se quede justo como está ahora, que todos se queden de la misma edad por el resto de sus vidas

No eres lo suficiente valiente como para verlos envejecer y…. _morir_

Obviamente tus deseos no se van a cumplir, pero, a veces la esperanza nos hace creer incluso en las cosas más tontas.

Annabeth

Embarazo

Un niño y una niña.

La primera vez que los vistes, pensaste que algún dios había cambiado de género a Annabeth y Percy, para después minorar su edad.

El niño, Luke Jackson, es una copia de Annabeth. Penetrantes ojos grises, y cabello rubio rizado.

La niña, Thalia Jackson, una versión femenina de su padre. Brillantes ojos verde mar y cabello negro alborotado.

Casi lloras cuando oíste sus nombres.

La pequeña hija de Frank y Hazel era adorable. Piel morena, ojos marrones, cabello castaño oscuro, y para agregar recibió el don de su padre. Emily Zhang casi hace que te de un ataque al corazón cuando se transformó en un gato mientras la cargaba en tus brazos.

Esperanza Valdez, apenas con dos años ya estaba completamente controlada por su padre. Se ríe de todos sus chistes, y le sigue la corriente a sus conversaciones con montones de balbuceos

Fue sólo cuando Andrew Grace nació que realmente lloraste

Con su cabello color chocolate y ojos azul eléctrico te recordaba tanto a Jason cuando era pequeño. No tenías que pensar dos veces para saber que Andru(Piper siempre lo llama así) iba a ser un guerrero al igual que su padre.

Y entonces el mundo se detuvo

No por la razón que tu querías. Fue por algo peor

Percy

Herido

Salvó la vida de un campista

Sólo está herido, te recuerdas pero no puedes olvidar que él estuvo a punto de morir. ¿Acaso hay algo peor que eso? Pues, hubieras estado presente en su funeral con el aspecto de una chica de quince años. Ja, eso es relativamente horrible.

"¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?"

Apenas entras a la enfermería, gritas sin importarte que Quirón te pida que hagas silencio por los otros pacientes. Todas las miradas se posan en ti, y los susurros no se hacen esperar. No te importa.

Tienes derecho a hacerlo.

Porque a pesar de ya ser un adulto sigue siendo el mismo chico rebelde, impulsivo, tonto y... simplemente no puedes perderle.

No puedes perder a alguien tan importante.

"Thals. Estoy bien "

"No me llames así"

Aprietas los puños, y avanzas hacia la cama dónde él está recostado. Está pálido, su cabello negro pegado a su frente por el sudor y su torso envuelto ocultando sus heridas.

"¿Por qué eres tan estúpido? ¿Por qué tienes siempre que salvar a todo el mundo? ¿Ah? ¡Contesta!" dices, para luego acercar de manera peligrosa tu rostro hacia el de él.

Demasiado cerca. Claramente se puede oír el jadeo de Annabeth y de los demás que están presentes.

"¡Contesta!" demandas de nuevo

"Si me enseñaron cómo defenderme, no veo porque no tengo que defender a otros"

Apartas tu rostro y sueltas un gruñido. Te sientas en el filo de la cama y lo miras tratando de encontrar arrepentimiento, miedo, _algo._

No hay nada.

Estúpido, obstinado, heroico Percy….y ahora quieres llorar. Lágrimas nublan tu visión y las ganas de borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro aumentan considerablemente.

"Podrías haber muerto" susurras, y él sólo asiente con la cabeza

"Lo sé, pero por lo menos hubiera muerto por una razón, ¿entiendes? Por un propósito"

"¿Como ganar el título del tipo con más algas en la cabeza en vez de cerebro?"

Un coro de risas se oye en la parte de atrás, y no puedes evitar reír también. Él no se queda atrás. Se empieza a reír, pero su intento termina en una tos seca

"Uhm, será mejor que no vuelva a intentar eso" dice, con una mueca de dolor

"Siempre tomas malas decisiones"

"Siempre"

* * *

"¿Un bebé?" preguntas sorprendida, y luego sonríes de oreja a oreja "Dioses, Nico. Estoy muy felices por los dos"

"Sé que es tonto y bueno..." el hijo de Hades se rasca la nuca. "apresurado pero Will no deja de hablar sobre cuan lindos son los hijos de Percy y Annabeth. Créeme cuando te digo que realmente es irritante oírlo hablar sobre bebés y todo eso"

Sueltas una risa, y golpeas el hombro de Nico ligeramente

"No finjas que no te emociona a ti también"

El rey de los fantasmas rodó los ojos ante el comentario, pero no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera aún más

"Por supuesto que estoy emocionado. Es un gran paso"

"Van a ser buenos padres, bueno, Will tal vez un poco más pero entiendes lo que quiero decir"

"Gracias por la fe"

"Hey, sólo digo.." sonríes de manera juguetona "¿Cómo van a hacerlo? Piensan adoptar o..."

"Fecundación in vitro" Nico interrumpió, y ante tu mirada de confusión prosiguió. "Will y yo creemos que no es sensato adoptar a un niño/a completamente mortal para que se vea metido en todo el enredo de los dioses" Se encoge de hombros. "Reyna quiere ayudarnos"

"Wow, eso es grandioso" dices, y bebes un poco del café que habías comprado con anterioridad. "¿Sabes? Si no fuera por mi..emh situación, yo los ayudaría"

"Lo sé, cara de pino"

* * *

"Es tan linda" susurras, y Reyna te sonríe.

Ella está acostada en la cama de hospital con la bebé entre su brazos, mientras que Will y Nico están sentados en los costados admirando con gran amor a la pequeña Bianca Maria. Su hija.

Gracias al charmspeak de Piper, convencieron a la enfermera de que dejara a todos entrar a la habitación. La mujer pestañeo varias en trance, pero asintió aceptando la idea. El grupo empezó a caminar, y la enfermera miró sus espaldas con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

Como resultado la habitación estaba abarrotada de varios semidioses y regalos como un enorme oso panda(cortesía de Percy), juguetes de bebé hechos por el mismísimo Leo, y globos rosas y azules junto con un cartel de "Es un niño" hecho a mano. La palabra niño había sido tachada, y reemplazada por 'niña' con marcador.

"Lo siento" dijo Piper con una sonrisa. "Nunca nos dijeron que si iba a ser niño o niña, así que cuando Will llamó diciendo que era una niña no tuve tiempo de hacer otro cartel"

"Está bien, Piper" sonrió el hijo de Apolo "Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa"

"Y, qué sorpresa" dijo, Percy soltando un silbido. "Enserio, chicos estamos muy felices por ustedes"

"¿Quieren cargarla?" preguntó Reyna, quien había estado bastante callada. Su cara denotaba cansancio, pero vestía una sonrisa tan genuina que iluminaba la habitación misma

"Puedes apostar que sí" dijo el hijo de Poseidón, totalmente emocionado y se acercó para tomarla en brazos. Ya en sus brazos, este sonrió. "Hola, pequeña. Soy yo. El tío Percy. Vamos a tener mucha diversión juntos. Montaremos en Blackjack y podrás conocer a Bessie. ¡Ja! Definitivamente seré tu tío favorito"

Leo soltó un resoplido

"Ya quisieras, Jackson. Ella me va a amar lo verás. El tío Leo es así de asombroso"

Sueltas una risa, y te acercas donde están ambos semidioses a punto de iniciar una discusión. Palmeas sus hombros y dices:

"Chicos, chicos. Es obvio que yo seré su tía favorita"

"Ya quisieras" responden ambos, y la habitación se llena de un coro de risas.

* * *

"¡Gané! ¡Gané!"

La pequeña Esperanza Váldez grita con entusiasmo, mientras mueve con emoción la medalla que ganó en la feria de Ciencias. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adorna su rostro, aunque también algunas manchas de grasa por haber estado con anterioridad en el taller de su padre.

"Sabía que lo harías, Espe" dices con una sonrisa, mientras revuelves su cabello. "Tu padre siempre pareció el tipo nerd-constructor de cosas peligrosas"

La niña soltó una risilla

"Tía Thalia, tía Thalia"

"¿Sí?"

"Podría inventar un máquina para que crezcas, y ya no sigas triste"

Y entonces, la sonrisa se borra de tu rostro.

* * *

Emily Zhang, pretora de la Duodécima Legión en el Campamento Júpiter.

Estás orgullosa de ella.

Es valiente, hermosa y determinada al igual que sus padres. Se lo merece.

Había empezado como una probatio, pero probó su valor en el campo. Con su habilidad para manejar la niebla, cambiar de forma y ni hablar de su destreza con el arco se ganó el respeto de todos los campistas.

"Buen trabajo" Reyna golpea suavemente el hombro de Frank. "Ella es una buena chica"

"Lo sé" dice este, y suspira. "¿Cuándo creció tanto? ¿Acaso ya somos tan viejos?"

Hazel suelta una risa

"¿Somos? Creo que deberías cambiar esa palabra.." y de ahí, lo besa en los labios.

Instintivamente tocas los tuyos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a alguien? Mejor dicho, ¿quién fue la única persona que besaste? A _él_. Él fue tu primer beso.

Sacudes la cabeza.

Está muerto. Acéptalo.

* * *

La graduación de Thalia Jackson se celebra en medio de un montón de sombreros azules y discursos. A tu lado, están unos sonrientes Annabeth y Percy que aplauden con mucho orgullo; al igual que el resto de los siete. Tu irritante hermano te abraza y empieza a dar vueltas contigo entre sus brazos.

Lo único en que puedes pensar es que te debes ver como su hija pequeña o nieta.

* * *

Andrew tiene una novia, y cuando la conoces necesitas todo el poder del mundo para no golpearla. Oh, cuanto deseas borrar esa estúpida sonrisa socarrona de su rostro cuando Andru las presenta.

"Hola, soy Emma"

"Hola" mascullas, y aprietas los puños cuando escuchas como suelta una risilla y le susurra Andrew si él solía ser tu niñero o algo parecido.

* * *

Finalmente, Luke Jackson asentó cabeza.

Después de salir con muchas chicas(No sabes como esto es posible. Percy siempre fue tonto en las situaciones románticas) anunció a todo la familia que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Meg.

Nunca conociste a la tal Meghan, pero un día mientras estabas de visita en la casa de los Jackson, Annabeth te invitó a la cocina para platicar y una cosa llevó a la otra. Al final ella te aseguró que es una buena chica.

El día de la boda llega y sorprendente mente estás usando un vestido.

Lo odias

Y no, no tiene que ver con el modelo o el hecho de que es de un color que nunca usarías(Estúpido charmspeak), pero sí que tiene que ver con el hecho de que la organizadora de la boda te pidió que te ubicaras en la corte confundiéndote con una de las adolescentes

Si sólo supiera….

* * *

Tiempo

El peor enemigo de tus amigos

Cada vez que pasa un segundo, ellos sigue envejeciendo y no hay cómo pararlo ¿Cuan cruel es eso? ¿Cuan cruel es tener que ver a tu _hermano_ y amigos morir?

Percy muere primero. Como la vez que resultó herido, Phoebe te trajo la noticia. No puedes creerlo. No puedes creer que el héroe del Olimpo haya muerto en una situación tan...mortal. Un conductor alcohólico le había arrebatado la vida. Con tu arma en mano, juraste encontrar a ese maldito desgraciado.

Leo, es el siguiente junto con Calypso. Ambos muertos tranquilamente durante una siesta. En el funeral sientes como tu corazón se rompe al ver como la sonriente Esperanza Valdez llora desgarradora mente. La muerte cambia a las personas.

Ella está rota ahora, y tú también lo estarás.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc

El tiempo sigue corriendo, aniquilando a todos a los que amas a su paso….

Jason, tu pequeño hermanito. Todas esas lágrimas que nunca te atreviste a llorar en los anteriores funerales se desataron en ese momento. No es justo. No es justo. No es justo. Sueltas un grito hacia el cielo. Acabas de perderle de nuevo, pero ahora él ya no va a volver.

Piper. Ella lo amaba tanto, y perderle fue lo peor para su salud. Envejeció más rápido y dejó de comer y dormir. Ya en su lecho de muerte ella te sonríe una última vez, y susurra: "Volveré a verlo" Entonces la luz desaparece de sus ojos.

Frank y Hazel. Un accidente aéreo les arrebató la vida.

Y, finalmente, Annabeth.

Pero no la Annabeth que solías conocer. Esta Annabeth es una que ya no recuerda cuando es su cumpleaños o cuando fue su primer beso con Percy.

No se parece en nada a tu mejor amiga.

Y duele. Duele ver cómo se perdió a si misma, y duele aún más saber que a ti te pasará lo mismo. Perder a las personas que amas hace que la realidad se transforme en algo distante, inexistente.

* * *

Ya no te importa más el tiempo o la muerte. ¿Cómo podría importar? Es inevitable, no tiene final…..

Las semanas se convierten en meses, los meses en años, y de repente es tu bicentenario. Todas las cazadoras te palmean la espalda felicitándote o diciéndote que esperan que sean muchos más.

Saber que llevas tantos años viva, sólo te sirve para recordar. Recordar que _ellos_ ya no están vivos.

Artemisa te manda a llamar, y te alaba por el excelente trabajo que has hecho a cargo de las cazadoras, y cuan complacida está de que los números hayan crecido.

"Los extrañas, ¿no?" te pregunta de repente, y no puedes evitar pensar cómo la diosa se ha dado cuenta cuándo siempre eres fuerte, incluso si en el interior sientes un vacío aterrador.

"Estoy bien" contestas, con una sonrisa en tu rostro

Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y Teniente de Artemisa con un potencial secreto para ser hija de Hermes.

* * *

 _Morir por un propósito_ eso había dicho Percy.

Lo hiciste.

Exactamente un mes después de la pequeña plática con Artemisa, tu hilo es cortado durante una batalla que incluía dos gorgonas y muestras de comida gratis.

"¡Vamos! Sólo prueba una. Te dejo la mitad de la bandeja al 30% de descuento"

La gorgona que está en frente tuyo, es tan irritante que te distrae completamente. Sonríe demasiado, usa un delantal floreado y lleva un membrete con su nombre. _Beano._

Se te hace familiar

Repites su nombre en tu mente, una y otra vez hasta que el recuerdo florece. Ella era una de ellas. Una de las gorgonas que Percy tuvo que enfrentar cuando fue parte del pequeño programa de intercambio de Hera.

 _Percy_

 _Jason_

 _Annabeth_

 _Piper_

 _Frank_

 _Hazel_

 _Leo_

 _Calipso_

Muertos. Todos están muertos.

Tu pecho duele, y pones la mano en tu corazón. Te encuentras perdida en las memorias que tienes sobre ellos: Percy y su sonrisa, Annabeth y su irritante manera de siempre corregirte, Jason y su bonita cicatriz...

No notas cuando Phoebe grita tu nombre advirtiéndote que la otra gorgona se acerca por detrás.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido.

Sientes un dolor horrible en la espalda y caes en la hierba fresca. La gorgona sisea complacida, y puedes ver como una sonrisa empieza a aparecer en su rostro pero es detenida por una mueca de dolor

Polvo dorado cae sobre ti.

Alzas un poco la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo puedes ver como Phoebe estira su arco, y apunta a Beano; esta tiembla de miedo protegiéndose con su bandeja

"¡No tienes que matarme! ¿Qué tal si te doy..."

Incluso estando al borde de la muerte, le sonríes agradecida a Phoebe cuando ves a la gorgona estallar en polvo dorado. Realmente era irritante.

"¡Thalia!"

Y entonces, todo se vuelve negro

* * *

"Así qué moriste, ¿huh?"

El tipo detrás del mostrador te pregunta al dejar la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado. Es alto y viste un traje italiano que parece muy costoso. También usa un membrete que te permite saber su nombre.

 _Caronte._

"Pues, eso es bastante obvio, ¿no? Estoy aquí y todo" contestas, y aprovechas para dar una rápida mirada lugar. No eres ninguna experta, pero si fueras Hades cambiarías un poco el lugar. Es demasiado deprimente, incluso para ser el recibidor del Inframundo.

"Demasiado sarcástica, ¿no crees? No me sorprende que hayas muerto, además solo es curiosidad. Sé que eres, perdón: _eras_ " el tipo muerte se corrige con una sonrisa "amiga de Percy Jackson y la rubia esa"

"Annabeth. Su nombre es Annabeth"

"Como sea, esos dos fingieron estar muertos y prometieron decirle a Hades que me suba el sueldo. El maldito.." Caronte carraspea la garganta, mientras mira suspicaz a su alrededor. "Quiero decir, mi maravilloso jefe se enojó por eso y al final me quedé con un sueldo más bajo. ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta mantener una de estas bellezas" dice, señalando su traje

"No"

"Pues, mucho. Así que entenderás porque no confío en los de tu clase"

Arrugas la nariz al notar con que tono dice 'los de tu clase' como si fueras una especie de plaga o enfermedad contagiosa. Posas tu mirada en el elevador.

"¿Ellos realmente están haya abajo?"

Caronte asiente

"Campos Elíseos"

* * *

El viaje en la barca es bastante silencioso, excepto por los silbidos de Caronte mientras rema por un río de consistencia aceitosa. Este, está lleno de muñecas de plástico, flores marchitas, armas destruidas, animales viejos y diplomas dañados. El río Estigio, recuerdas.

"¿A dónde me llevas, Caronte?"

"¿A dónde crees, hija de Zeus?" responde, con lo que parece ser una sonrisa en su cadavérico rostro

 _Dónde de ellos. Sólo llévame con ellos_

* * *

No tienes que pasar por ningún juicio, tal vez porque si fuiste una buena persona o más probable porque eres hija del dios de los cielos, padre de los dioses y humanos. El lugar es tan hermoso que parece irreal.

Finalmente entras, y cuando hueles la barbacoa y ves cuan perfecto es todo, y oyes la risa y llamados de tus viejos amigos, te sientes _tan_ feliz.

Total, has esperado por esto mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que no se aburran al ver cuan largo es. Me tomó toda una semana escribir esto, sin contar claro los tres días adicionales para corregir cualquier error(Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no había ninguna escena Solangelo, ¿pueden creerlo?) Al final iba a ser que se encontrara con Luke, pero creo que eso hubiera sido...predecible. Los nombres de los hijos, no tengo que explicarlos, bueno excepto el de Jason. Busqué páginas de nombres de origen romano, pero no encontré ninguna(todas eran griegas) así que me decidí por Andrew, que significa 'guerrero' en griego.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso debería haber puesto una advertencia como 'Tengan una caja de pañuelos cerca' o algo así.**


End file.
